1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected to a network on which a server capable of processing e-mails exists, and capable of transmitting/receiving e-mails, and more particularly relates to an information processing apparatus which does not include an RTC (real time clock), and a method for managing counter information of the information processing apparatus and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in many apparatuses designed to carry out an specific operation at a specified time, a battery with a small capacity is integrated into the apparatus, and even when the main power supply is off, a real time clock (RTC) is kept operating for a sustained update of the present time, and enables the apparatus to carry out the specific operation according to the predetermined schedule after the main power supply is turned on again.
For example, a printing apparatus has been known which corrects its own time by obtaining time information from an information processing apparatus (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-200419).
On the other hand, among this type of apparatuses, a computer connected to a network can obtain time information using various types of time obtaining programs such as one using NTP (Network Time Protocol) or the RSYNC from a server.
Alternatively, in the case of an information processing apparatus does not include an RTC, the apparatus may force a user to set a time on its startup, or may start counting time elapsed from an initialized time such as “00:00 a.m. Jan. 1, 1970”, which is stored in the apparatus. For example, in the case of an information processing apparatus having a communication function such as one based on the Internet or the GPS, the apparatus acquires time using this communication function.
However, in the case where the apparatus itself incorporates a battery serving as a power supply, the cost increases and a countermeasure is also necessary against a battery exhaustion. Additionally, necessity of a battery replacement places a restriction on the packaging of the apparatus.
Further, in the case where the apparatus forces a user to set a time on its startup, a means for setting the time is required.
Still further, in the case where the information processing apparatus resets its time to an initialized time on its startup due to unavailability of an RTC, the time stored in the information processing apparatus is reset every time the apparatus starts.
Still further, in the case where the information processing apparatus acquires time using a communication function, time cannot be obtained if the communication function fails.
In addition, a system has been known in which a charge on a user is calculated based on the number of output sheets for a predetermined time period on the terminal installed in the user side. This system, however, can suffer from the problem that if time information accompanying counter information as charge information obtained from the terminal installed in the user side is incorrect, the user will be charged an incorrect amount. Therefore, this type of maintenance/management system for an image forming apparatuses described above is required to manage time more precisely.